


Poem Collection

by Fox_the_Hermit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birds, Death, Dreams, Fish, Friendhip, Gen, Nature, Odes, Poems, Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_the_Hermit/pseuds/Fox_the_Hermit





	1. Dawn - Abstract

A silver shining coin in the charcoal dust sky,

Shadows in the heaven dark dispelling.

A quiet, dreamy singing with no sound, stemming 

From a silver star, on the horizon shimmering.

The other stars are fireflies and lightning bugs,

Momentary fire-sparks, vanishing in the sky in heartbeats.

A rosy tinge on the horizon blooming, lovely spring rose,

The herald of the coming dawn. That is a paint stain.

The ravens are rising into the sky, black stains on red,

To greet the morning sun, the pinnacle of life and light.

 


	2. Dream

Sand, and only sand

For leagues around me.

No place to shelter

From the wicked one eyed sky.

Not a single drop of water,

To soothe the burning throat.

I struggle on for hours, 

But find nothing anywhere.

As I lay down on the sand

I wake up in my room.

 


	3. Koi

The glints of colour in the lake

Elusive, just like smoke.

In crystal clear water,

Their domain, they swim.

Tails of dragons, eyes of sun

The scales of burnished gold

And fins of starlight silver.

The living streaks of light

Bound in fragile mortal shells.

Centennial, immortal spirits

Wise and very ancient,

Revered as they should be

The Koi fish swim

Around and round,

As the Earth hurtles 

Through the cosmos.

 


	4. Free

Oh my nightingale, 

Where have you gone?

Your cage is empty,

You did not come to me.

Who was he, the one,

That set you free from me,

Who gave you wings to fly away?

To leave your battered form?

 


	5. The Ode of the Phoenix and the Dragon

The swallows fly, high in the sky,

The clouds scowl and gather.

Waiting for the signal.

The storm breaks upon the castle,

Rain and wind and darkness, a triad

Of nature's own design.

The fires flicker in the windows,

The doors rattle in the wind.

The river-moat swells and roars,

A fierce dragon let loose at last.

The walls still hold, the river frowns

It does not wish to lose.

It rears in the dark, a formless shape, 

And smashes on the granite rock.

But no river can destroy,

These ancient weathered walls.

A dark cold dragon,

The spirit of the mighty river,

Wakes and rises in the foul night.

Tamed only once by one old man,

The dragon is set free at last.

The maker of the castle, the planter

Of the woods; his spirit still dwells there.

The storm then howls loud and clear,

Like a hundred thousand wolves.

The lightning splits the sky, 

The thunder ripping through the air,

Shattering it to a thousand pieces,

A flash so bright and sound so strong, 

It pierces the river clean.

A glowing shape, a rearing snake

With fangs of lightning

And body shimmering water,

Coils round the castle walls,

Illuminated by the flashes all around.

But even then the fortress holds.

Another flash, the forest is on fire,

The ancient thing whose life is now threatened.

A screeching wail could be heard, a war song.

The fire takes shape, twisting and spiralling,

An ancient being wakes from slumber

The phoenix spreads it’s wings.

The chosen form of the old man's spirit

Who dwelled and died on this old land.

It burns as though it is the sun,

Descended to the Earth himself.

From the burning canopy of spruces,

It takes flight and banishes the storm,

With burning, blistering heat that all dissolves, 

The wilde beast is driven down, to sleep again,

And wait for safer times.

But the phoenix still burns, 

Despite its task's fulfilment.

Returning to it’s birthplace

To set it ablaze anew,

And burn together with the phoenix true,

To keep the storms at bay forever.

The canopy, a golden carpet glowing,

The trunks an orange haze,

The leaves as burnished copper coins,

And all in blistering heat that does not burn,

But will be eternal.

 

Nevermore, the beast of night shall roam,

And threaten the old keep or forest.


	6. Friends

 

You made me what I am

And I made you in turn.

We grew up in one city

One land, one world, one time.

Our roads went fully parallel

But now there is a fork.

Now we have a choice to make,

And now I will tell you,

Where our roads might go.

Perhaps they’ll stay together

Perhaps they’ll separate,

Perhaps they will, perhaps they won’t,

But we won’t forget old times

When we were the best of friends.

 


	7. Wordplay from expressions

Fire burns, and infernoes roar,

But can not speak.

Water flows, and rivers gurgle. 

But can not be understood.

Wind blows, and breezes whisper.

But can not be seen.

 


	8. Separation

Running over mountains old,

And oceans that are icy cold,

They always soar, never stopping,

Ever looking, ever going,

A bride and groom, immortal duo,

And it is their eternal doom,

To chase each other evermore

Through empty skies, the paramours,

'til one dies, and takes the other with.


	9. Osprey

East and west, and north and south, 

She looks and runs, with open mouth

To gather air to scream her screech

As she plunges to pick up her prey, a leech

Futilely hiding in the stream, attempting

To escape the death oncoming.

 


End file.
